Père Noël secret
by LegMa
Summary: C'est Noël au NCIS et Tony offre un cadeau à Ziva...


_Shalom ! Alors d'habitude je fais des fics sur Stargate Atlantis mais depuis quelques temps, l'envie d'en faire sur NCIS me démangeait alors me voici avec cette toute nouvelle fic ! _

_Bon, procédons par étape..._

**_Première étape :_ **

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre : **Père Noël secret

**Ship : **Tiva

**Spoiler : **saison 7 ! mais ça va, on ne refait pas le zod avec ce que j'ai repris...donc c'est lisable ^^ et puis, si je ne disais pas qu'il y avait un spoiler et bien on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! =)

**Résumé : **C'est Noël et Tony doit faire un cadeau à Ziva...

**Disclaimer : **Outre les personnages et les allusions à un épisode de la saison 7 de la série, seule l'idée de cette fic m'appartient...

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fic sur NCIS que je fais, et j'aurai bien envie de faire la suite de celle-ci, juste pour le fun ^^ enfin, on verra si déjà, cette première plait ;)

**_Deuxième étape :_**

La lecture ! Alors j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =D On se retrouve en bas pour la dernière étape ;)

* * *

**Père Noël secret **

En cette veille de Noël, aucune enquête fit son apparition, et cela pour le plus grand plaisir des Agents travaillant en ce jour.

Certes, quelques uns de ces Agents auraient aimé enquêter mais la magie de Noël en décidait autrement….

Comme chaque année, l'Agence avait un petit rituel. Chaque homme devait devenir le père Noël secret d'un agent…et pour cela, un tirage était effectué.

Dans la salle de garde, sur une table près des distributeurs, une boîte en bois était posée. Elle contenait plusieurs bouts de papiers avec les noms des Agents qui allaient recevoir un cadeau. Mais aucun ne savait qui allait être son Père Noël secret !

Un homme avança vers cette boîte, non sans une certaine méfiance. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait découvert le nom de la personne et, bien qu'il s'en fût tiré avec élégance et beaucoup de magie en lui offrant son cadeau, il espérait ne pas retomber sur elle. Oui, pour une fois dans sa carrière, il espérait tomber sur un seul et unique nom. Il voulait tant combler cette personne, revoir cette émotion qui l'avait transpercée quand elle avait assisté à la remise de cadeau l'année d'avant, qu'il pria dans sa tête tout en mettant sa main dans la boîte, pour que ce soit elle.

Lorsqu'il sortit le bout de papier, il fit un arrêt. L'heure était venue de découvrir qui aurait le plaisir de recevoir un présent du grand et séduisant Anthony Dinozzo. Il se surprit à rire face à cette situation. Serait-ce de l'angoisse ? Probablement… Il souffla et ferma les yeux un instant, puis décida de déplier ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

A la découverte du nom, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite. Il n'en revenait pas. Un large sourire étira son visage. Sa prière avait été entendue !

Tant de choses défilèrent alors dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui offrir ? Bon, il en avait une petite idée mais…ne serait-ce pas trop ? Après tout, ça faisait un an alors, peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait plus…

Il fût sortit de sa rêverie par la porte. D'un geste rapide, il mit le papier dans sa poche et se retourna pour voir la personne qui venait de rentrer.

- Ziva, sourit-il. Je pensais que tu étais partie voir Abby ?

- C'est le cas ! Mais je suis venue pour lui prendre un Coca.

- Ça fait 6 ans que tu es parmi nous et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle buvait toujours un Caf-Pow ?

- Je ne suis pas myope comme une Chauve-souris, Tony ! dit-elle en disposant le billet dans la machine.

- On dit TAUPE, Ziva !

- Ça change quoi ?

- Eh bien, la chauve-souris est aveugle et…

- Ta taupe ne voit rien ! déclara-t-elle en se mettant en face de lui. Pour moi c'est pareil !

Il resta un instant à la contempler sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la reprendre sur les expressions…

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est toi, tu me fais marrer !

- Et bien arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on se moque de moi !

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu es là pour apporter du Coca à Abby alors qu'elle ne boit ja…

- C'est pour son Caf-nog, Tony ! le coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si tu étais moins absorbé par ce papier dans ta poche, tu saurais qu'elle en prépare pour ce soir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme partit rejoindre le laboratoire de la gothique, quant à lui, il grimaça à cette phrase. Abby lui en avait parlé, mais il devait avouer que cette histoire de Père Noël secret occupait sans cesse sa tête. Cela dit, il savait enfin le nom de l'heureuse élue alors peu importait…

********************** **

De retour à son bureau, il alla se vautrer sur sa chaise, disposant pieds sur le meuble et mains derrière la tête, puis regarda son collègue s'énervant sur sa souris.

- Alors McGeek, toujours sur ton jeu ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, Tony ! Ce fichu lutin possède vingt mille points de vie et je ne lui en ai enlevé que cinq cent !! Comment peut-on oser mettre un monstre comme lui dès le niveau 12 ?

- Voyons le Bleu, les lutins sont tout sauf des monstres, le taquina-t-il.

- Oui, bah celui-ci l'est ! bouda-t-il.

Devant ce tableau, l'Italien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir ainsi.

- Ah, loué soit Noël, souffla-t-il en adressant un large sourire. Pas de « Prenez vos affaires, on a un marine tué » ou «Dinozzo, au travail !», non juste un bout de papier avec le nom de… hem !

Il se redressa quand il vit McGee le fixer.

- Quoi ?

- Vu ton état de stase, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas retombé sur Dolores ?!

- En effet !

- Et ?

- Occupes-toi ton petit lutin, McGee !

- Il m'a tué, donc je peux t'écouter, dit-il fièrement.

- Saleté de lutin, grommela-t-il.

- Allez, dis moi qui sait, dit-il en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'au bureau de l'Italien.

- Non, c'est censé être secret !

- Uniquement pour la personne concernée, hors là, il n'y a que moi ! il réfléchit quelques secondes. Attends, ne me dis pas que…

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, le Bleu !

Tim souffla de soulagement.

- Pendant un instant j'y ai cru…Alors, qui est-ce ?

Tony le regarda avec hésitation, puis se résigna à le lui dire. Après tout, c'était son ami et il lui avait dit la première fois…

- Ziva, murmura-t-il

- Non, tu plaisantes…

- Pourquoi, j'devrai ? le menaça-t-il du regard.

- Euh, non…non, non c'est juste que…enfin, c'est Ziva quoi, donc pour lui trouver un cadeau ça ne sera pas simple.

- Beau rattrapage McStupide.

- Merci !

- Figures-toi que j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Tony rit légèrement, puis se leva et alla vers l'ascenseur.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, annonça-t-il avant que les portes ne se referment.

McGee fit sa tête de penseur, se demandant quelle idée son collègue avait eu pour son amie. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout…

********************** **

Il était maintenant 21h00 et la journée s'était passée sans affaires à élucider. Malgré tout, les agents étaient restés à l'Agence, vaquant à des occupations diverses.

Comme il en avait été convenu, notre équipe phare allait passer Réveillon ensemble, dans le labo d'Abby qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, à sa plus grande joie. En effet, son appartement étant en rénovation, elle avait eu l'idée de le faire ici. Après tout, c'était son entre…

La jeune gothique avait délaissé sa musique « douce » afin de laisser entendre des chants de Noël, les plus mythiques les uns que les autres. A côté de son bureau trônait Papa-Noël-à-l'anneau-gastrique, celui-là même que McGee avait si gentiment décrit l'année précédente. Sur une table habituellement recouverte de tubes à essais et tout autres matériels chimique, reposait une nappe rouge soigneusement redessinée par notre Laborantine qui avait pris soin de faire des têtes de morts avec un chapeau de Noël, puis des assiettes, couverts et verres pour tous. Rien ne manquait sur cette table, et quand la jeune femme déposa sa dernière touche, elle s'en détacha et la contempla avec fierté.

- Parfait ! déclara-t-elle.

- Je confirme, dit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, surprise par cette interruption.

- Giiiiiiibbs ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au coup. Oh, attends, viens par là…

Elle le prit par le bras et le fit revenir sur ses pas, juste devant la porte magnétique. Elle le plaça bien, lui fit un grand sourire et finit par lui plaquer un énorme smack sur sa joue droite.

- Du houx, s'extasia-t-elle comme une enfant en lui montrant du doigt la branche placée au-dessus d'eux.

Devant sa mine réjouie, Leroy ne put dire quoi que soit et lui rendit son baisé après lui avoir murmuré un « Joyeux Noël, Abby » à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Gibbs et Abby aient commencé à servir la recette familiale de la Laborantine, McGee arriva en compagnie de Ducky et Palmer, tous trois vêtus de smokings noirs, alliant élégance et…originalité ?

- Oh, Duckyyyy, j'adore ta cravate ! s'exclama Abby en se dirigeant vers ladite cravate.

- Ravi qu'elle te plaise, ma chère Abigail, sourit le légiste.

- Le Docteur Mallard a fait plusieurs magasins pour en trouver une comme celle-ci, ajouta Palmer.

- Ducky, tu es un chou ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Allez, venez prendre un verre, dit Gibbs.

- Non, pas toi McGee ! fit Abby en le stoppant.

- Euh, bah…pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas embrassée sous le houx, voyons ! dit-elle en le frappant du point.

- Oh, suis-je bête, sourit-il.

Sur ce, il s'exécuta dans la seconde, sous le sourire joyeux de la jeune femme et les regards amusés des autres invités.

********************** **

Tandis que leurs amis arrosaient déjà la soirée, Tony et Ziva arrivèrent en même temps devant l'ascenseur du parking.

L'Italien ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa collègue. Elle portait une magnifique robe fluide de couleur argent brillant, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, le tout en étant chaussée de talon aiguille…

- Ziva, tu es…magnifique ! sourit-il. Cela dit, ce n'est pas assez décolleté à mon goût, ajouta-t-il en contemplant sa poitrine.

La jeune femme rit à cette remarque et détourna son regard pour monter dans l'ascenseur, tournant ainsi le dos à un Dinozzo qui devint très Loup Tex Avery. Le dos nu drapé qu'arborait la jeune femme en fût bien évidemment la cause !

- Ah oui, alors là c'est beaucoup mieux, s'exclama-t-il le regard pétillant.

- Attention Tony, on verra bientôt tes chaussettes si tu continues, sourit-elle tandis que celui-ci montait à son tour.

- Jusque là tu n'as encore jamais réussi à les voir, lui souffla-t-il dans un sourire emplit de sous-entendus.

La jeune femme le regarda stupéfaite. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait déjà…sur elle ? Un sentiment étrange l'envahit d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Devait-elle se sentir gênée ou bien, touchée par le fait qu'elle lui fasse tant d'effets ?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Une fois de plus, Tony avait réussi à la laisser sans voix. Afin de ne pas le lui montrer trop longtemps, elle s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton devant les mener chez Abby et changea de sujet.

- C'est quoi ce paquet ? dit-elle en regardant sa main droite.

- Oh, ça c'est…le Père Noël Secret, sourit-il.

- Tu es tombé sur Abby ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non…

- McGee ?

- Non plus.

- Gibbs !! dit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu veux ma mort ? rit-il. Non, c'est sur toi que je suis tombé, reprit-il sérieusement.

- Moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Joyeux Noël, Ziva. Dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

La jeune femme le prit délicatement, encore surprise par cette annonce.

- Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, dit-il alors qu'elle commença à le déballer. J'ai longtemps hésité, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, ça fait presque un an que tu n'en as plus et tu es Américaine maintenant, mais…

Il se tut et retint sa respiration lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit le boitier. Quand elle vit son contenu, son cœur manqua un battement. Une étoile de David était gravée sur une pierre plate transparente, le tout raccroché à une chaîne en argent.

Quand elle toucha le pendentif du bout des doigts, des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue.

Face à ce silence pesant, Tony arrêta l'ascenseur avant même que ses portes ne s'ouvrent, et la regarda d'un œil inquiet.

- Si ça ne te plait pas, je peux te prendre autre chose…

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme sourit timidement et acquiesça de la tête, trop émue pour dire quoi que soit, puis lui déposa un tendre baisé sur la joue.

- Dans ce cas, ravi que ça te plaise, sourit-il. Je peux ? demanda-t-il alors en montrant du doigt le collier déjà présent autour du coup de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna, mit sa queue de cheval sur le côté et le laissa faire. Son corps entier frissonna par le contact de ses mains avec sa peau. Elle fût tellement emportée par cette sensation qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait déjà remplacé son ancien collier par celui qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'est uniquement quant elle l'entendit remettre l'ascenseur en route, qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et lui fit face.

- Il te va magnifiquement bien, susurra-t-il.

- C'est parce qu'il est magnifique…Merci Tony, dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Après vous, très chère. Dit-il en désignant de la main la sortie.

- Vicieux ! rit-elle en se dirigeant vers le labo.

Il lui emboita le pas, dirigeant ses yeux vers ces fesses galbées qui dandinaient devant lui. Il avait la chance de pouvoir admirer sa collègue dans cette robe qui épousait divinement bien ses courbes, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver !

Ils rejoignirent enfin leurs amis qui étaient déjà installés mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite quand Abby bondit de sa chaise et leur ordonna un « STOP » bien placé.

- Obligation oblige de s'embrasser sous le houx ! leur dit-elle en s'avança vers eux. C'est la tradition !

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent un instant, puis sans même attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme posa une main sur la joue de l'Italien et l'embrassa délicatement, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Quand elle rompit ce doux contact, elle lui murmura un « merci » que seul le jeune homme pouvait comprendre.

- Hem…tu sais, sur la joue ça aurait suffit, Ziva. Fit remarquer la laborantine.

- Tu m'as déjà remercié, murmura l'Italien sans même prêter attention à Abby.

- Oui, mais pas comme je le voulais. Déclara-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Euh…Allô ? continua la jeune gothique. Ils sont devenus sourds ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la table qui paraissait encore plus sous le choc qu'elle.

Seul Gibbs lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs, car en temps normal il les aurait rappelés à l'ordre. Hors, là il avait décidé de laisser faire. Après tout, c'était ça aussi la magie de Noël…

**FIN**

* * *

**_Troisième étape :_**

Voici la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Toda à tous d'avoir lu ce petit bout de fic ;)

Et **Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année** !

Bisous.


End file.
